


Cinta Adalah Untuk Anak-Anak

by Virodeil



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Development, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, hurt&comfort, teamfamily
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12984891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virodeil/pseuds/Virodeil
Summary: Ada alasannya mengapa Phil Coulson adalah agen pengendali terbaik di SHIELD: Ia mampu menangani agen-agen rusak yang tak mampu ditangani orang lain namun tetap saja teramat sangat dibutuhkan. Sekarang, ia mencetuskan sebuah teknik pembangunan tim yang unik untuk memperkokoh para Penuntut Balas.(Terjemahan dari "Love Is For Children" karya Ysabetwordsmith.)





	1. Agen Pengendali Terbaik di SHIELD

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love Is for Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/684731) by [Ysabetwordsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith). 



> Catatan penulis dan tambahan keterangan untuk tiap babnya yang ditulis oleh Ysabetwordsmith tidak akan diterjemahkan, kecuali catatan tersebut berupa peringatan atau informasi penting mengenai bab yang dimaksud.  
> Kritik dan saran terhadap karya terjemahan ini sangat diharapkan. (Sudah lama saya tidak lagi menulis dalam bahasa sendiri, apalagi menulis karya fiksi.)

Pokok masalah dari pembangunan tim, renung Phil, adalah bahwa tak mungkin ada pembangunan tim tanpa tim itu sendiri. Ia dapat saja menyudutkan salah satu dari para Penuntut Balas, tapi hingga kini ia belum bisa mengumpulkan lebih dari dua orang sekaligus dalam jangka waktu lebih dari beberapa menit, di luar misi. Tony banyak menghabiskan waktu bersembunyi di labnya, membuat beragam benda. Bruce banyak menghabiskan waktu di labnya sendiri juga, mencoba _menghancurkan_ Hulk. Steve hanya bersembunyi saja di kamarnya. Thor terjebak di Asgard entah sampai kapan.

 

Clint and Natasha agak lebih mudah ditemui, sebab mereka aset Phil yang terlama. Jadi Phil tahu benar berapa jam yang dihabiskan Clint di arena panahan sebelum bisul menyeruak menembus kulit baja si pemanah, pecah kemudian mengelupas, meninggalkan jari-jari melepuh berwarna merah jambu yang berusaha disembunyikan begitu ia akhirnya meninggalkan tempat tersebut untuk makan malam. Clint berusaha melupakan apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. Phil tahu benar berapa banyak buku yang sudah dibaca Natasha, yang semuanya adalah nonfiksi dan juga berbahasa Inggris, usaha mati-matian wanita tersebut untuk menjejakkan diri di masa kini, di _alam nyata_. Natasha juga selalu siap meluluhlantahkan siapapun yang mengancam anggota timnya. Kesadaran Phil akan keberadaan kedua orang ini lebih memudahkannya untuk menilai level permasalahan yang ada, dibandingkan dengan berapa banyak makanan yang entah mau atau tidak mau dimakan Tony, dan apa saja tepatnya yang merupakan daftar lengkap pemicu untuk Bruce, juga apakah betul-betul baik adanya bagi Steve untuk mendekorasi seluruh apartemennya dengan barang-barang tahun 1930-an.

 

Mereka cepat sembuh dari luka fisik; luka emosi, lain kata. Dengan semakin bersikerasnya mereka memaksakan diri melawan para penjahat besar, semakin cemaslah Phil. Para Penuntut Balas sudah banyak diterpa kerusakan sebelum dan pada Pertempuran New York – terkadang dari pihak sendiri, memalukannya. ` _Pihak sendiri, bukannya baik-baik,_ ` Phil menggerutu dalam hati. Karena itulah, dengan semua orang diam-diam terpincang-pincang dan berusaha menghindar dari menjejakkan diri di masalah pribadi masing-masing begini, canggung rasanya untuk berlatih kerjasama. Lebih cangung lagi rasanya, ditambah dengan berusaha hidup bersama di menara raksasa milik Tony yang sudah dibangun kembali ini, dimana tak satupun dari mereka – bahkan mungkin _Tony_ juga – betul-betul merasa seperti di rumah sendiri.

 

Fury sudah menipu mereka semua dengan kejam, dengan menggunakan kumpulan kartu yang berpercik darah itu. Menyaksikan reruntuhan timnya, Phil menghitung hal ini sebagai kejahatan, dan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan betapa inginnya ia membunuh pimpinannya itu. Hasrat ini toh tak akan menolongnya. Phil butuh cara memperbaiki apa yang rusak, tapi ia tak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

 

Begitu Phil pulih dari reaksi buruk yang dideritanya ketika Loki menghancurkan tiruan hidupnya, para Penuntut Balas sudah _seminggu_ lamanya mengira ia sudah tiada. Steve secara pribadi mengatur _upacara pemakaman_ untuknya, dan menguburkan apa yang tersisa dari koleksi kesayangannya bersama dengan peti yang tertutup. Tapi Fury masih _belum_ juga mau mengakui bahwa kematiannya hanyalah tipuan belaka. Tidak, orang itu membiarkan saja Phil sendiri yang mengurusi kekacauan ini, begitu ia akhirnya dapat meninggalkan ruang medis SHIELD – “Jadi mereka tahu sendiri bahwa itu benar-benar anda, Agen.” Bencana besar. Tak heran kalau tak ada yang mau menemuinya ataupun satu sama lain. Terlalu menyakitkan bagi mereka.

 

Mengingat hal itu, Phil mulai memilah-milah isi gudang teknik pembangunan timnya. Kecakapan dalam hal seperti inilah yang membuatnya agen pengendali terbaik di SHIELD: orang yang bisa menangani agen-agen brilian namun rusak yang tak mampu ditangani orang lain tapi tetap saja sangat dibutuhkan. Phil mampu mempergunakan semua yang tersedia. Sekarang ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang sederhana, sesuatu yang aman, dan harus sesuatu yang memang betul-betul bisa mereka lakukan. Ia ingin orang-orangnya membangun kepercayaan pada _diri sendiri_ dulu, jangankan mencoba mempercayai satu sama lain. Sudah terlalu banyak pengkhianatan yang terjadi di masa lalu, jadi mereka harus mulai dari hal yang paling mendasar. Mereka teramat sangat membutuhkan cara untuk menenangkan diri dan beristirahat.

 

Pertama-tama, Phil mengesampingkan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kegiatan mata-mata, kemudian pilihan-pilihan yang berkaitan dengan perbisnisan yang mungkin hanya akan dipahami oleh Tony. Ia juga menyisihkan teknik yang menggunakan belitan lembut lingkaran-lingkaran benang katun dan manik-manik kayu; tak akan ada yang suka dengan teka-teki tali yang bisa dimainkan dua orang sekarang-sekarang ini. Mereka juga tak begitu menyukai musik, jadi bengkel drum pun harus disisihkan.

 

Sambil membaca-baca buku pegangan tentang permainan kooperatif, ia menyesali lagi kenyataan bahwa Fury tidak mau _mendengarkan_ sarannya dan malah merenggutnya dari Steve bahkan sebelum mereka bisa menjalin sebuah ikatan. Andai bisa, mudah saja mempergunakan sifat alami Steve yang lemah-lembut dan berjiwa bermain untuk merekatkan sebuah tim yang kuat di sekeliling sang kapten – _kalau_ sejak awal sudah ada satu saja hubungan baik yang dapat ia percayai. Tapi kalau melihat apa yang terjadi sekarang ini, Steve tak akan senang bermain permainan kerjasama. Tanpanya, sulit sekali membujuk yang lain untuk mencoba permainan macam ini.

 

Tapi kan ada jenis-jenis permainan lain, pikir Phil. Clint, Natasha dan Tony semuanya suka bermain permainan video, kartu poker, dan sebagainya. Steve baru pernah melihat permainan video belakangan ini, tapi menurut catatan lama paling tidak ia sudah pernah bermain pinball dan checker; kebanyakan tentara juga tahu caranya bermain kartu poker. Bruce … sulit diterka; Phil tak tahu apa saja permainan yang disukai atau dibencinya. Tapi tetap saja, permainan kartu kan umum dan lumayan aman. Mungkin ada yang akan bisa digunakan.

 

Malam permainan yang pertama hampir seluruhnya gagal total. Steve mengirimi Phil pesan santun yang berisikan ketidakhadirannya. Bruce hanya berkata “Tidak” lalu menghilang lagi ke dalam labnya. Tony tidak menjawab dan tak hadir pula. Clint and Natasha datang ke ruang bersama hanya karena _Phil_ yang meminta mereka hadir.

 

Phil mengusulkan bermain kartu. Kedua orang itu memandanginya dengan curiga, membuatnya ingin mati rasanya. Tapi di luar benaknya, ia hanya mendesah saja dan membiarkan mereka bermain permainan video. Seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak, mereka memilih pemain-vs-pemain. Mereka melempar koin untuk menentukan siapa yang memilih permain berikutnya di tiap putaran. Clint selalu memilih permainan yang bertemakan fantasi supaya ia bisa menggunakan busur. Natasha tidak pernah beralih dari permainan militer modern atau fiksi ilmiah. Tak satu pun dari mereka yang memilih _selain_ penembak bersudut pandang orang pertama. Mereka juga menyerang satu sama lain sepanjang permainan, mengejek setiap kesalahan yang dibuat.

 

“Ini bego ah,” Clint berkata setelah dua jam terlewati sambil melemparkan pengendali permainan videonya ke atas sofa.

 

“Kau kan bilang begitu karena kau kalah lagi saja,” Natasha berkata sambil menggempur musuh-musuh terakhirnya yang dimainkan oleh komputer, supaya skornya penuh.

 

“Sportivitas, Natasha,” Phil berkata dengan lembut. “Tidak ada orang yang suka pemenang yang pemarah.”

 

Tanpa disengaja, kata-katanya menyakitkan; bukan untuk Natasha, tetapi untuk Clint. Sang pemanah masih menyimpan kemarahan terhadap _betapa baik_ performanya ketika di bawah pengaruh kendali pikiran Loki. “Menang itu bukan segalanya,” Clint menggerutu pelan.

 

Clint jelas-jelas menyalahkan dirinya sendiri soal apa yang terjadi di Helicarrier. Ada kegelisahan atau ketakutan di seputaran sang pemanah belakangan ini, juga lingkaran-lingkaran gelap di bawah matanya. Phil tahu ia tidur selama dua jam per malam, rata-rata. Ia jadi mudah tertidur di siang hari, kemudian memaksakan diri bangun lagi. Natasha hanya sedikit lebih baik keadaannya. Wanita itu masih saja cemas ketika berada dekat-dekat Bruce; ia juga enggan membiarkan Clint ataupun Phil di luar lingkup pengawasannya, meskipun ia toh mengawasi mereka dari jarak jauh. Ia bertingkah gelisah kalau tidak secara khusus menjaga agar tubuhnya tak bergerak.

 

Buruknya lagi, Clint dan Natasha sama gelisahnya terhadap _satu sama lain_. Keduanya mau-mau saja memberikan rasa nyaman, namun ragu menerimanya. Mereka sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya bermitra. Hubungan mereka bukanlah hubungan romantis, dan orang sering sekali salah sangka tentang hal ini; alih-alih romantis, mereka memiliki ikatan platonis yang kokoh. Clint orangnya aseksual sedangkan Natasha orangnya aromantis. Natasha biasanya mempergunakan ketertarikan seksualnya yang sangat berjiwa pemangsa hanya dalam misi saja. (Nama lapangannya bukan kebetulan semata.) Clint malah tak punya ketertarikan semacam itu sama sekali; topik tentang seks betul-betul membosankan baginya, kecuali sebagai bahan adu mulut main-main yang renyah. Hal ini membuat mereka berdua sulit membentuk hubungan sosial dengan orang lain, jadi mereka sangat bergantung pada kemitraan di antara mereka sendiri. Karena itulah menyakitkan sekali rasanya menyaksikan mereka saling bertentangan begini.

 

“Yang penting adalah bagaimana kita membawa diri dalam permainan,” ujar Phil pada Clint, berharap dapat menumpulkan ketajaman kompetisi ini, yang mulai mengarah ke perkelahian alih-alih sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

 

Clint menyambut gagasan ini. Ia menawarkan kepada temannya, “Kau pilih permainan selanjutnya, Natasha. Mungkin permainan mata-mata? Kita belum main yang seperti itu, nih. Dulu kau kan mencintai permainan–“

 

“Cinta itu untuk anak-anak!” bentak Natasha.

 

“Baiklah,” Phil berujar kalem. Sebuah gagasan mulai menyeruak di pikirannya; bukan langsung jadi seperti bola lampu di kartun-kartun, tapi bersinar makin lama makin terang layaknya saklar bohlam redup yang dinaikkan tuasnya. Kegiatan yang dibayangkannya adalah sesuatu yang biasanya ia rasa terlalu tinggi tingkatannya untuk dicoba pada tahapan ini; tapi toh, kan Natasha yang mengusulkannya. Phil merasa kegiatan ini menjanjikan, dan ia sudah lama belajar mempercayai nalurinya. “Kurasa aku bisa mempergunakan idemu itu.”


	2. Main Sama Kami Yuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil menerapkan kegiatan baru untuk pembangunan timnya. Tapi begitu kegiatan ini mulai memberikan hasil, ada interupsi.

Malam permainan yang kedua berjalan dengan jauh lebih baik. Kali ini Phil hanya mengundang Clint dan Natasha saja, dan ia sudah menjelaskan dengan sangat hati-hati kepada mereka tentang ketentuan-ketentuan dalam permainan ini sebelum kegiatan dimulai. Ia menaruh harapan pada kecintaan Clint akan perbuatan jahil dan kebangaan Natasha akan kemampuan beraktingnya. Ia berdoa di dalam hati … dan kenyataannya, kegiatan ini _berhasil_. Mereka berdua _datang_ , dengan berbalut piyama masing-masing: Clint yang bertelanjang kaki mengenakan piyama flanel berwarna ungu mentereng, sedangkan Natasha yang mengenakan sandal rumah dari satin berpakaian piyama bulu domba halus berwarna merah anggur tua. Mereka kemudian memandangi Phil.

 

Phil merapikan lidah kerah jubah mandinya yang terbuat dari bahan handuk dan berwarna biru laut, lalu mulai mengatur meja untuk permainan dam. Ia meletakkan biskuit oreo di salah satu ujung papan dam dan biskuit rangkap isi vanila di ujung yang satunya lagi.

 

Seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak, Clint mencoba mencuri sepotong biskuit. Phil menghadangnya dan berkata, “Main yang benar, Clint. Kamu harus berhasil mengambil satu kepingan milik lawanmu dulu, baru kamu bisa makan biskuitnya.”

 

“ _Satuuu_ saja,” bujuk Clint sambil melonjak-lonjak kecil dengan bertumpu di jari kakinya yang telanjang. “Gimana bisa tahu biskuitnya enak nggak kalau nggak dicoba dulu?”

 

Phil menyembunyikan senyumnya. Benar, kegiatan ini jelas-jelas _berhasil_. “Masing-masing makan satu dulu, kalau begitu, supaya kita tahu kalau biskuitnya memang bisa dimakan,” katanya. Ia menyodorkan kedua kantong biskuit. Natasha memilih yang vanila. Clint memilih yang coklat.

 

“Trims,” ucap Clint dengan biskuit penuh di mulutnya.

 

“Enak nih jadinya,” kata Phil. “Clint, kamu main kepingan putih supaya kamu bisa makan biskuit yang coklat. Natasha, kamu main yang hitam.”

 

“Asyik!” ujar Clint. Ia menghenyakkan diri di ujung papan bagiannya.

 

Natasha hanya mengangguk saja. Kalau Clint orangnya gembira dan bersemangat, Natasha orangnya pendiam. Phil diam-diam bertanya-tanya apakah dulunya Natasha kecil memang seperti ini. Bukan hal yang tak mungkin. Toh wanita ini dibesarkan untuk menjadi senjata, bukan manusia. Tapi bisa jadi juga, Natasha merasa seluruh kegiatan ini konyol namun tak mau membuat yang lain tak bisa bersenang-senang. Kemungkinan yang ini sama besarnya dengan yang pertama. Dari seluruh anggota tim, Natashalah yang paling sulit dibaca isi hatinya, lantaran ia bisa memancarkan sikap apapun yang diingininya, sehingga sikapnya tidak bisa jadi pedoman untuk menerka perasaan aslinya.

 

Mereka dua kali bermain dam. Phil puas mendapati Natasha tak lagi seperti bom waktu yang siap meledak, lebih seperti per jam yang siap menunggu hingga tepat waktunya untuk menyerang. Clint pun sudah kembali pada sikap lancang namun santainya, yang biasanya ia tunjukkan ketika sedang bersama tim, dan tak lagi betul-betul bertingkah congkak dan menyembur-nyembur. Sekarang sang pemanah sudah jadi adik yang menjengkelkan lagi. Perkembangan ini membantu Phil merasa tenang juga.

 

“Aku kenyang,” ujar Clint usai menghabiskan biskuit terakhirnya. Ia merebahkan diri di sofa dan menguap. “Capek juga.”

 

“Mau bubar saja nih?” tanya Phil. Tadinya ia mengharapkan sesi pembangunan tim yang lebih lama, tapi ia rela mengorbankan harapan itu tanpa segan-segan kalau saja Clint bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

 

“Nggak ah,” kata Clint. “Bisa nggak aku tidur sebentar saja di sini?”

 

“Tentu saja bisa,” kata Phil. Ia mengambil selembar selimut empuk biru dari lemari lalu membalut Clint di dalamnya. Sambil menguap lagi, dengan mata yang sudah mengatup, Clint meringkuk dalam balutan si selimut.

 

Pintu ruang bersama menceklik terbuka.

 

` _Apa-apaan ini?_ ` Phil tak pernah berpikiran untuk mengunci pintu, lantaran para Pembalas Dendam yang lain toh saling menghindari satu sama lain, dan tak ada orang lain yang bisa masuk ke lantai ini.

 

Clint melompat berdiri, sama sekali tak mengantuk lagi.

 

Ha, Phil bakalan _membunuh_ siapapun juga yang barusan membuka pintu.

 

Mustahil adanya untuk menghentakkan kaki yang berbalut sepatu rumah dengan benar, tapi Phil berhasil menirunya dengan cukup baik. “ _Apa?_ ” bentaknya begitu ia sampai di pintu. “Awas ya kalau ini bukan hal penting!”

 

Tony Stark berdiri di ambang pintu, tak masuk selangkahpun ke dalam ruangan. Tangannya tersilang di dada. Menutupi _reaktor lengkungnya_ , Phil tiba-tiba sadar; Tony hanya melakukan hal ini kalau ia sedang betul-betul gugup tentang sesuatu. Phil bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Ia tak mendengar ada ledakan tadi, tapi ….

 

“Saya lihat tadi,” Tony berkata. “Saya lihat … sesuatu. Di layar pengawas.” Suaranya menyendat. Matanya berkelebatan kemanapun kecuali ke arah Phil.

 

Phil tiba-tiba ingat saat ia pernah mengancam akan menyengat Tony dengan taser lalu menonton _Supernanny_ sementara Tony berleleran air liur di karpet. Waktu itu, Phil belum mengenal Tony sebaik sekarang, dan kini ancaman itu membuatnya malu. Tak heran kalau Tony tak mempercayainya. Phil tak dapat menyalahkan Fury soal ini; ini masalah yang harus diselesaikannya sendiri.

 

“Oke, jadi anda menonton kami tadi. Ini gedung anda, dan kami tahu begitu pindah kemari kalau memang perlu adanya pengamanan yang sangat menyeluruh. Tidak masalah, Tony,” Phil berujar tenang. “Apa pendapat anda tentang rekaman video yang anda sebutkan tadi?”

 

“Saya ingin–.” Tony mendadak berhenti, suaranya tercekat, kemudian mencoba lagi, “Apa yang kalian lakukan tadi. Apakah boleh, bisakah saya…?”

 

Phil tadinya tak ingin mengundang siapapun ke dalam kegiatan ini kecuali atau sampai Clint dan Natasha merasa nyaman. Tapi ia pun tahu kalau ia menolak keterlibatan Tony sekarang, tak akan ada kesempatan lain lagi. Baru belum berapa lama ini Tony menunggangi peluru kendali nuklir ke luar angkasa untuk menghentikan para Chitauri; hal seperti itu biasanya meninggalkan bekas pada seseorang. Ada sesuatu yang terkesan sangat rapuh dalam diri Tony hari ini: kilauan di mata cokelatnya, caranya memeluk diri seakan-akan berusaha mencegah sesuatu jatuh berhamburan. Sesuatu yang menunjukkan bahwa ia berpikir pasti ia akan disuruh pergi, ditolak _lagi_ , pikir Phil dengan batin mencelos.

 

“Mau main dengan kami?” Phil bertanya. Ia tak perduli kalau Tony belum mendapatkan penjelasan menyeluruh tentang konsep dan parameter untuk permainan ini. Ia tak perduli akan komentar dingin Natasha yang menyatakan _Manusia Besi: ya; Tony Stark: tidak direkomendasikan_. Bagaimanapun caranya, Phil akan membuat gagasannya ini berhasil. _Harus_. “Silahkan masuk, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca. Bila kurang puas, silakan protes kepada saya atau baca karya aslinya yang berbahasa Inggris. (Dijamin tidak akan rugi.) :)


End file.
